saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Deal
The Devil's Deal is Ryuga Gentoku's personal sword and primary melee weapon in End War Online. Design Devil's Deal is a Soul Catalyst in the form of a longsword. Its dark silver blade flows into a dark silver, bat-shaped crossguard with a black, leather-bound grip ending in a clawed pommel reminiscent of a demon claw. The blade is thicker than a normal longsword, as it features a three-stage gauge embedded in its center, which leads into a rail on the front of the guard that accepts Anima Redistribution Mechanisms for enhanced combat performance. On its own, Devil's Deal is shown to cleave through just about anything with its incredibly sharp edge. Without an ARM, Devil's Deal displays excellent Anima infusion to enhance its already-formidable cutting power to greater heights, or project his cuts forwards as mid-range projectiles. It can disrupt the Anima coating forming an ARM's armor, and extract that Anima to store in its gauge. The extracted Anima can then be used to release an attack with properties based off of the ARM it stole Anima from. When an ARM is loaded onto this rail, Devil's Deal can access its true combat potential. The ARM allows Ryuga to better manipulate Anima, allowing him to imbue his augmented sword with even more Anima than it could previously handle. He can enlarge the sword's blade to increase his range, enhance the speed of his own sword attacks, or use the ARM to unleash powerful bursts of Anima at his enemies. The three-stage gauge on Devil's Deal serves to indicate the Anima charge of his next attack, as each part of the gauge will light up according to the amount of Anima flowing through the sword. He's been known to use three specific, powerful attacks with an ARM loaded: * Charged Deal - Ryuga infuses enough Anima to light up Stage 1 of the gauge before unleashing a powerful series of slashes at breakneck speed. * Supercharged Deal - Ryuga gathers enough Anima to light up Stage 2, then swings his blade once. The Anima will project itself as a series of slashes within a contained area. * Deal Breaker - Ryuga fills Devil's Deal with as much Anima as it can handle, lighting up Stage 3 before dashing forward and cutting down all his foes in front of him at blinding speeds. Trivia * The Devil's Deal is in reference to the tale of Faust, where the protagonist (Faust) makes a deal with Mephistopheles, who is an agent of the devil; thus, it remains in line with Ryuga's Faustian theme. * The weapon's design is based off the Beat Closer from Kamen Rider Build and the Thousand Jacker from Kamen Rider Zero-One, with aspects of the latter's functionality incorporated into the weapon. * Ryuga commissioned Himuro Katsuragi to make this weapon while Himuro was learning how to create Anima Redistribution Mechanisms. * His "Charged Deal" attacks are based off of attacks performed with the Yamato in Devil May Cry 4. ** The standard Charged Deal is based off of Rapid Slash. ** The Supercharged Deal is based off of Slash Dimension/Judgement Cut. ** The Deal Breaker is based off of Judgement Cut End. Category:Human Weapons Category:Sword Category:Weapon Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Soul Catalyst